Laced
by Saruvi
Summary: Tsuzuki dresses Hisoka up in the bedroom.


**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

Tsuzuki slowly pulled the lace panties up Hisoka's legs, making sure the lacing caressed the boy's delicate skin. He then pulled the black and red satin corset, laced around the top all the way down the middle where there were cords to be binded onto the boy. Hisoka moaned as the satin corset was tied up and lacey garters were put onto his legs, followed by soft stockings that Tsuzuki rolled carefully onto the empath's legs.

"You sure you're okay with this baby?" Tsuzuki breathed out.

Hisoka nodded, not trusting his voice. He had never dressed in women's undergarments before and was shy, even though they had been lovers for two years now, he was afraid that Tsuzuki would think it was silly seeing a boy in women's clothing.

He nodded again when Tsuzuki looked up at him, "You don't think I look silly?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, you look hot and sexy and I can't wait to take you," Tsuzuki said seriously.

Hisoka blinked. He couldn't wait for Tsuzuki, so to stop fidgeting, he sat down on the bed, crossed his legs and placed his hands on top of his knees. He looked up at Tsuzuki as came to sit next to him, turned his face with his hands and kissed along the boy's jawline until he'd reached his mouth.

"Ah," Hisoka moaned as he was kissed, as he opened his mouth to let Tsuzuki explore every inch of his. Their tongues twining together, as Tsuzuki's hands caressed his thighs. The laces on the stockings rubbing against his sensitive flesh leaving him cooing in pleasure. He'd never felt so much desire before. And he wanted more.

Running his hands up Tsuzuki's chest left the man hissing in pleasure from the boy's fingernails grazing his nipples. He loved it when Hisoka touched him and when the boy leaned over to take a nipple in his mouth, Tsuzuki thought he would lose it.

"Hisoka! If you don't stop, I'm going to cum right now," Tsuzuki said, making Hisoka groan.

The teen reluctantly pulled his mouth away from the hardened peak and looked expectantly at his lover. Tsuzuki ran his hands up under a garter, toying with the elastic.

"You look really good in this outfit Soka," Tsuzuki whispered, his fingers dangerously close to Hisoka's erection. Pre-cum was leaking out of the tip, wetting the satin of the panties. Hisoka moaned as a finger slipped under the hem of the panties and pressed into the tip of his penis. He was in heaven as the finger gently slid down the length.

"Stand up for me baby," Tsuzuki said.

He complied and stood up, shakily, as he was shy about being aroused in such an outfit. Never had he worn something that felt so sensual against his skin. It was beyond risque to him, he thought, they would have to dress him up more. Tsuzuki looked the boy up and down, loving the way he looked. He couldn't wait to touch him again. Couldn't wait to taste that soft skin that felt so much like silk. Couldn't wait to be inside him again.

"Tsu, I love you," Hisoka murmured as he was picked up and saddled on his lover's lap. Then his legs was spread and lifted up so Tsuzuki could lick the fabric of the wet panties, causing the boy to spasm from desire and fear of falling and need to be held more tightly.

"Calm down hon," Tsuzuki said, "I've got you and I'm not letting you fall."

Hisoka blinked as the man's tongue lazily trailed circles around the tip of his member through the fabric. Eliciting moans from the boy from deep within his throat. Tsuzuki stood up suddenly, cradling his love in his arms. He then laid the boy down on the bed and slipped off the panties.

Leaning downward, he trailed his tongue up along the inner thigh of Hisoka's left leg, getting closer to his erection with each lick and suck. Then he kissed the boy's penis and lazily trailed his tongue down the other leg.

Hisoka arched up, winding his hands into his lover's chocolate colored hair. He was loving the feeling of his partner's tongue, but wanted his mouth on him.

"Tsu, Tsu, your mouth, please put it on me," Hisoka begged.

And Tsuzuki complied, sending shivers through the boy.

"Ah ah, nnn," Hisoka whined. Tsuzuki chuckled at the response. He liked how shy Hisoka could be but when they were in bed, he loved the way he could make him react to his touch.

Swirling his tongue up the length, Tsuzuki sucked on Hisoka's penis. Nibbling at the tip, causing the boy to spasm and shudder from climaxing suddenly.

He looked down at Tsuzuki who was licking up the cum and swallowing it. Tsuzuki loved the taste of Hisoka and couldn't get enough. He ran his hand along the now limp penis getting it to harden once again. Then he turned Hisoka around on his hands and knees.

Pressing three finger, one after another, into the puckered opening of the boy's body had him screaming his lover's name. Then as all three fingers sought that bundle of nerves deep inside the empath's body.

"Huh huh, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka screamed as he almost came again when Tsuzuki withdrew the fingers and slipped his own erection inside him.

"Deeper, harder Tsu! Please!" Hisoka begged, whining as Tsuzuki deliberately took his time, moving in and out of the boy slowly.

"No, I want to savor this moment," Tsuzuki told his young lover.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka whined as Tsuzuki's hand came around to wrap around his now leaking penis.

"Oh god, Soka, you feel so wonderful," Tsuzuki muttered.

Tsuzuki almost couldn't hold back as he moved slowly in and out of Hisoka's now pliant body. When the boy slammed himself backwards to get him deeper, Tsuzuki lost it completely and climaxed, his hand pumping the boy's erection so he would cum as well.

Collapsing on top of the bed, Hisoka was sweaty and tired as Tsuzuki rolled off of him and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you," Hisoka whispered sleepily.

"I love you too baby," Tsuzuki replied to the now asleep boy. He soon fell asleep himself.


End file.
